


Scales

by Zenytra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Fisherman!Sniper, Fluff, Friendship, Injury, M/M, Mermaid!Spy, Short & Sweet, fisherman AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: More To this thing then. Don't know if I should continue, it would be nice to hear if someone out there likes to read what I write and if should keep going. It would be awesome to hear your opinion! <3 ':)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

The sky was pale gray, wind blowing gently making the water waves dance quietly. The perfect weather for fishing, well, for a person who doesn't enjoy company of other fishersmen.

He wouldn't be considered as a fisherMAN, being the fact he was only 35. Usually if you think of a fisherman, you would think of a old, graying man with a long white beard. Only the thought makes Mason chuckle a bit.

 

He always has been an outcast, not a person you would go up to and talk about how horribly your last night bar trip went. No no. People were avoiding him, giving looks. He was feard even in middle school. One day at the local kiddies daycare little Timmy went crying over to teacher with a bloody nose, said that it was caused by the feral animal who was Mason.

Mason couldn't do anything but laugh remembering that time, those were the days.

He zipped his dark brown rain safe coat all the way up. It was old, but trustworthy. He didn't want to ruin his better jacket. He was planning to go fishing when the weather was it's finest, slight rain and mist. Good. No one to disturb him. His worn out army boots wich had seen better days made slight racking sounds with each step that he took on the dry sand, he was used to it.

 

Mason glared over to the familiar, soothing sights. The dock that had been pure pearl white, was now worn, musty gray, even was missing one of the steps. Mason didn't even have to try jump over the missing piece to get over to the next step.

He had done this before.

The one, only lifebuoy ring resting at it's usual spot. Dirty, slowly molding at it's old age and half covered in bird shit. The bright red color was now almost unrecognizable, the white colour wasn't doing better either, being left in the rain and moist shitty weather had done it's job mutulating the pure color. Mason gave another look to it, as if it was seeking company, looking so lonely at it's resting place. 

Deep down, Mason knew that feeling too well.

A rumour has been spreading around town quite fast. A rumour what makes Mason shake his head in disbelief. It started off when some youngsters had seen something in the lake when drinking in a nearby beach, of course, no one belived them. Why would? Propably the kids had stolen half empty bottle of whiskey from mommy's and daddy's wine closet and getting drunk after 3 or 4 sips.

Minors. 

How could anyone belive that they saw a mermaid?

 

Of course, rumour that crazy, so unbelivable in this town, it spreaded like the plague. Some of them said it had black hair, some said it didn't have hair at all, just slimy gross scalp. Others said It had sharp teeth like a shark, or it had finns instead of ears. Most importantly everybody said it was the most terrifying thing that they had ever seen. Weren't mermaids supposed to be beautiful? Mason thought to himself. 

Mermaid or not, the whole thing was ridiculous. He hasn't seen any half fish, half humanlike ever while out in the sea. Why would there be anything now? Stupid, the whole thing. 

 

\-----

 

It was quiet. Just as he liked. The wind had stopped just when he had driven his boat just enough away from the shore. Not too far, just so he can see the white dock through the thick mist. Perfect. 

Mason grabbed the fishing rod and got everything settled for the long wait. 

Silence. 

An hour passed by and no catch. Propably the fish had gone elsewhere. Not being the first time. 

Mason sighed, well he could use a nap, being awake the whole night by the screaming of the neighbours newborn wasn't a sound to which you could doze off easily. 

He swung the fishing rod gently and catched the line out of the water. He placed the rod down to the side of his feet and folded open the small chair he brought with him, usually he brought it when he knew it was going to be a long trip. 

Mason sat down to the way too small, uncomfortable chair and folded his arms on his stomach. 

He would rest his eyes just for a moment.

 

15 minutes went by, then he heard it. 

 

A strong splash of water made Mason startle from his daydreams and almost fall of his chair. A fish? He turned his head in the sounds direction but saw just the water foaming and slight waves, what had caused the splash was now below the water suface. 

How a normal sized fish could cause that strong of a splash?

Mason stood up making the chair creak, he folded the thing and putted it aside. Maybe he should give another try. 

He turned around to pick up the fishing rod and changed the bait. He swung the rod's line back in the water and waited.

 

Splash. 

 

Mason turned his head to the direction of the sound and saw it. 

 

No, it couldn't be. 

 

A rather crystalline, blue shine shimmered through the splash of the waves maybe only a second before it vanished into the depths of the ocean. 

 

A tail. 

 

A big ass fucking tail. 

 

Not a normal small sized fish tail, no, but almost the size of a dolphin tail. 

 

A mermaid's tail. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

No, he was dreaming. Mason shook his head in disbelief, this is going too far.

He hasn't eaten anything this morning, that's why he was starting to think there was a bloody mythical creature swimming right under his bloody boat right now. 

He shook himself mostly in frustration. 

There was no way.

He snapped back to the cruel reality when he heard the fishing rod wiggle and move on the cold boat's floor. Something had caught into the hook on the other end and was now struggling in panic and fear. 

He nailed his eyes to the struggle in the water. The large shiny blue tail wiggled, moved so quickly making the water foam and splash. It paniced, fighted for it's life. The rod's hook had pierced right through the blue tail's tip. 

 

 

It felt unbelivable. 

 

It felt absolutley crazy. 

 

But he had to do **something.**

 

 

Mason reached his hand down to the chaos and struggle. He had to grab the tail and remove the hook.

Mason held his bearth, and grabbed the shiny, and slippery tail and held it for dear life. At the heat of the battle, he could've sworn he saw skin. 

 

Human skin. 

 

Mason almost fell forward but regained his balance in time before he would fall to the cold icy water. 

 

_Ah piss this thing was strong._

 

He reached with his other hand towards the shaky rod line and to the fishing hook.

He had to remove it fast.

The constant shaking and wiggling of the tail didn't make it easier. 

He tightened his grip of the large tail, desperately trying to keep it in place. 

 

**Now.**

 

In a split seconds with a fast, quick motion like ripping off a bandaid he slipped the hook from the tail's very end, and fell backwards of the tail's sudden whip when it realized it's release, huge splash and foaming in the water afterwards. 

 

Mason found himself stunned on the boat's floor. _What the bloody hell just happened?_

The adrenalin had kicked through his entire body, making him shiver in place. Mason had to sit on the boat's floor at least 30 seconds before standing back up and glancing over the boat's edge. 

 

There was nothing now. 

 

Only tiny bubbles forming on the dark water surface. 

Mason stood there, surrounded by silence. Silence what had given him comfort before, gave now chills mixed with horrible anxiety, peppered with adrenalin on top. 

 

Things just got crazier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More To this thing then. Don't know if I should continue, it would be nice to hear if someone out there likes to read what I write and if should keep going. It would be awesome to hear your opinion! <3 ':)


End file.
